Lies, Love, Secrets, and Fate
by kitti17
Summary: Being Voldemort's daughter wasn't an easy thing when no one knew but It's even harder when everyone knows about the fact. Being forced to be watched at ever second of the day to make sure no one was going to try to hurt you.
1. The Truth Comes Out

After a very long third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Misty was finally on her way home. It was a very interesting year.

Her first year at Hogwarts was horrible. All the older Slytherin's had made her the main target of their ridicule. With in two years she had become one of the most hated by the Slytherin's. She quickly learned to become invisible to them. Staying out of their ways and avoiding the common room until she had to go to bed. She would move quickly but very stealthily up the stairs to the common room. But in all the time she had spent avoiding the Slytherin's she had grown to be good friends with Oliver Wood. As that friendship grew love developed. At the begin they just talked about Quittich then from there personal stuff. Oliver was 3 years ahead of her but it didn't matter. It had grow to love over her second year. On the first day of her third year Oliver had finally asked her to go out with him. There was no hesitation in her answer. It was a great development in her life. She went from invisible to the sexy and incredible Oliver Wood's girlfriend. Oliver was a very wanted guy in the school. But he was all hers. No one else could have him.

The only thing that was wrong with the relationship was the fact that Oliver knew nothing about her family. Her Father was sadly Lord Voldemort. No one knew that he had a daughter for her protection. Misty knew that she would have to tell Oliver about her father other wise he would find out the hard way. Voldemort was going to tell all the death eaters about her. He was planning on telling them because she was at the age of needing to be protected. Which she didn't understand she would have to have someone with her who he trusted at all times. Which meant no time with Oliver this summer. Her Father knew about Oliver and didn't approve. He associated with Muggle borne and worst of all Harry Potter. He said he would allow it for one year then he would make sure they had nothing to do with each other. Maybe this was his way of making this happen.

Having her mind filled with all these thoughts about what a transition her life was about to take again she didn't notice Oliver come into the once empty compartment. "Hello Beautiful." Oliver said sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. "So baby what are we planning on doing this summer?" He asked looking into her very sad eyes. He knew instantly that something was wrong with Misty. "Whats going on in that amazing mind of yours?" He asked his eyes that were filled with happiness and joy a few moments ago were now filled with worry and concern.

"Oliver you know that I love you right." She said it like a question but held her hand up to silence him when he went to talk. "You mean the world to me. You brought me out of my shell that I had been stuck in for two years." Worry filled Oliver's eyes that over powered the concern. He thought she was going to break up with him. "Don't worry this isn't the I'm breaking up with you in the nicest way possible way. It more like a I'm going to tell you something big and I'm hoping that you don't break up with me." A little concern left his face but he was still very confused. Misty didn't want to drag it on any longer and decided to just spit it out. "My Father is Lord Voldemort."

Oliver's face turned paper white and his arm fell off her shoulders all in the same second. He stood up and started pacing back in forth. "How the fuck could you not tell me this from the start?" He said his voice raising with each word.

"I couldn't I thought you would hate me forever." Misty said sounding like a mouse.

"I cant fucking believe this shit!" He was now yelling at misty, He raised his hand to her only to be grabbed but a very strong hand to stop him.

"Don't even think about you piece of shit." Said the person who was holding his arm back. She notice the voice instantly it was a voice that made fun of her for ever, Draco Malfoy. "You hit her your in a whole lot of shit!" Draco said pulling Oliver's arm behind his back and pushing him out of the room.

"fuck you asshole. I'm talking to my Girlfriend." Oliver yelled punching Draco in the face. Draco didn't seem to be affected by the hit and Punch him back right in the nose. Stunning Oliver and having him stumble the rest of the way out of the compartment and Draco slammed the door shut. Misty couldn't believe her eyes. Draco was standing up for her out of no where. Oliver was about to hit her. She thought she loved him and she told him something that scared her to tell anyone and he freaks out… just like she thought he would.


	2. Getting away

( Hope Everyone Enjoyed my last Chapter. I'm a little rusty on my writing so if you leave comments please to be too rough on me. The first Chapter wasn't very long but I can tell you that they will get a lot longer and way more intense.)

Misty stared up at Draco with awe and disbelief. He looked back down at her and for the first time smiled at her. Normal he gave her glares and said cruel things but for some reason he was being nice to her and protecting her. Then it snapped in her mind why, she wasn't in awe anymore she was pissed off. Her father had told Lucius about her and he told Draco. Draco bowed to her with the look of amazement in his eyes. "I cannot believe that you are the Lords daughter. I mean how is it even possible?" Draco asked sitting across from her.

Looking at Draco she gave him the cold and evil glare he had giving her for three years, or at least she attempted how he did it. "I have no reason to milk the fact that Voldemort is my father, He is just a man. Yes my father is great and famous, but I don't go around school telling everyone how powerful and rich my father is… Unlike you." Misty said not really pissed at Draco but pissed off at her father and taking it out on Draco.

"Listen I was just told to protect you no need to be a little bitch about it…" Draco said but stopped himself before finishing his sentence. "Please don't tell your father I called you a bitch. Plus I'm sorry for the past couple of years for being to total dick head." Draco said his face looking ashamed.

"Yeah and I would have never heard that from your mouth if you would have never been told I was your lords daughter." Misty said happy the train ride was almost over. She would get off the train and be rid of this little dick.

"Your most likely right but now that I know I have to be nice. I mean I don't mind watching over you. Your pretty hot if I do say so myself." Draco said looking her up and down.

"Fuck off!" Misty said to him crossing her arms looking out of the window.

They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the train ride. Misty just looked out of the window, She could feel Draco's eyes looking at her the whole time. She couldn't tell without looking at him if he was checking her out some more or trying to find some similarities between her and her father. She refused to see which it was because she had no need to know which one or look at him. She just kept looking out the window and thinking about how she was going to lose Draco once she got off the train. She knew that as soon as the Train stopped everyone would get up and be out in the corridor of the train pushing and shoving to get off. That would be the perfect time to lose Draco.

The second the train stopped Misty was up with her trunk and out of the compartment. She could hear Draco yelling for he and telling people to get out of his way but she pushed right threw all of the people and was off the train in no time. She moved threw the crowds seeing Lucius and turned the other way moving quickly. When she was finally in the main train station someone Grabbed her arm. She thought she was busted but the touch was to familiar. It was Oliver except the touch was not ruff, it was gentle. She turned to Oliver looking right at his face. His eyes were filled with tears and he had a shiner. "Listen, I'm so sorry For raising my hand to you. I was overwhelmed by what you told me. Please Let me make it up to you." Oliver said tears falling from his eyes.

"Ok, You can start by getting my the hell out of here before the Malfoy's find me." Misty said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the platform. Oliver took the lead quickly and pulled her towards the parking lot. He held up his hand and a taxi came up. "To Flat 420 on 224th street, and step on it." On the way to where Oliver had told the drive. Oliver asked what all was going on. Misty told him everything that she knew. After filling him in on everything he Frown then kissed her.


	3. The Last Time

Sitting in Oliver's Flat, she wasn't looking forward for what was to come. She knew that her father was going to come looking for her and she also knew that it wouldn't take long. Seeing how they were blood it wouldn't maybe take a few hours for her father to finally find her and send someone after her. Voldemort wasn't the father that would come looking after her, he would send one of his minions to come after her and take her back home. Seeing the circumstances of what is going on she would be found and be taken to the Malfoy Manner. Hopefully she could find her way out of that maze.

Her father had visited there countless times and had told her how small it was to the size of their own home. He said that it was beautiful but small, for a family that was bigger than ours. Years ago, When Misty was only a few years old Draco had come over to her house and they had played together for a couple of hours while the parents were discussing the stuff that was going down at the time. They had gotten along very well while they played for those very few hours. Misty had an excellent memory, unlike Draco. She still remembers that day when they met. Draco still had his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Eye's that even back then looking right into you like he wanted to see right into your soul even if you didn't want him to. When first year at Hogwarts had rolled around he was the first person she notice. Hoping she would notice her she walked right over and introduced herself and gave him a hug. That's when everything when downhill. Draco gained many friends within that first day and it was the start of all the torment. It was so weird how people could change so fast. Their parents seem to be able to manipulate them to no end. So that one day they will follow in their footsteps.

Oliver's father just like Draco had pushed things onto him. Oliver's father had told him that he must play Quittich and excel to no end. Oliver grew from hating Quittich but being forced into it, to loving being on a broom. During the school year he spent so much time with the team and practicing that Misty spent most of her time at the Quittich pitch. She didn't mind most of the time it was quite so she could do her homework. She had never been late on a assignment because of all the time she had to do it.

Oliver had jumped into the shower while Misty sat in the living room of the flat. As she sat there thing about the past and how it would never be the same. This would most likely be the late time she would have with Oliver and here she sat on the couch while he was buck naked in the shower. Standing up from the couch she walked to the bathroom door and took a deep breath. She was going to make the most of this time that she had with him. She loved him and there time together was about to come to a very halting end. She decided not to knock she just walked right into the bathroom. The shower curtain was closed so he didn't see her come in, Music was blaring so she was sure he didn't hear her come in either. Misty started to strip down she was planning on joining him in the shower. Once fully nude she walked over the shower and pulled back the curtain she couldn't help but pause to look at his fully worked body. Quittich really did work out the body and Oliver was the perfect example of that. His washboard ads shined while the water trickled down them. His arms were tight and ripped they were currently rubbing axe body wash all over his body. Misty bit her bottom lip thinking of the many amazing nights they had had together. She remember the nights that Oliver had snuck her into the Gryffindor common room so she could fall asleep in his embrace. Those nights were the best and she couldn't believe that it was all about to end.

Snapping out of the trance she was currently in she looked up at Oliver's face and noticed he was smiling down at her. "Ello baby, Are you planning on joining me?" He asked holding out his hand to help her in. She put her small delicate into his very large worked hands. He closed his hand around her own hand and it it was almost as if you couldn't even see it anymore. She stepped into the shower with Oliver and their lips locked with in seconds.

Misty pulled away from Oliver and thought about how this was going to end and she didn't want it to what so ever. "I never want this to end." Was all that was said before the were entwined together. After a few minutes of making out Oliver took her into his arms and gently laid her down on the bottom of the Shower. Oliver's kisses trailed down her body and back up. Misty was so ready for them in engage in sex that she could barely wait any longer. Like he knew just what she was feeling just slowly started to enter her. Slowly teasing her with every ½ inch he went in. "Please" She was able to mumble. Oliver once in all the way started to pump. Slow at first then he became faster and faster. Misty rocked her hips with him as he accelerated. Then right as they were both Cumming gasped escaped both of their lips and a smile grew onto Misty's lips. Oliver was amazing in bed, he knew just how to do it and knew the spots to hit with in her. He also knew where the g-spot was and loved hitting it just to hear misty moan in outrageous pleasure. Oliver knew that after sex Misty didn't like to move so he picked her up and carried her out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped Misty in it. He grabbed one for himself and walked out of the bathroom and back out to the living room, he set Misty down on the couch and went into the kitchen.


	4. Escape

Thinking of the horrible things that would be done to Oliver if she was found with him. She knew it wouldn't be long before Draco thought up the chance that she might be here with Oliver. Getting up off the couch she made her way over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie. She quickly got dressed and shrunk her trunk so it would fit in her pocket. She couldnt be caught here, Oliver couldn't be harmed because of her. She made her way over to the coffee table and wrote a note on the note pad.

'I cant risk being caught here with you, I dont wish for you to be harmed over me. I love you and I will hopefully see you again next year.' signing it with a heart she silently opened the door and made her way out of the complex. Once out the front door she flagged down a taxi.

"I need to go to the airport." She said to the driver and he made his way down the street. Running for her father's minions wasn't going to be easy she knew that much for sure. They wouldnt think that she would just take off to another country, but which one should she go to? There were so many options out there so many places to see. She would have to take out as much money from her cards as she could and dispose of them. It was about a ten minute drive to the airport, as she got out she was looking right at Draco's chest.

"Please Dont make a scene. We are going to get back into this taxi and go to the manor where you should be already." Draco said calmly, giving her a slight nudge into the car. She slowly got in and slid over so Draco could get in also. "I hope you got Wood's wood out of your system because that wont be happening again."

"Shut your nasty mouth." She growled and punched him in the arm. Knowing that he was there to protect her she could hit him all she wanted and he couldnt do a thing about it.

"Just because I cant hurt you back doesnt mean I cant make you stop." Draco said already sick of her shit. He whispered a charm into her ear and her body went limp and fell on top of him. "Hope you have a good nap."

Awaking to Draco setting her down in a bed in a very large room filed with all dark wood and gold trim. Misty's temper flared as she realized she didnt pass out of her own free will. She jumped out of the bed and slapped him in the face. Draco grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hand and pushed her down on the bed.

"Listen I'm really not in the mood for your shit. I dont want to look after you anymore than you want to be looked after alright! So why dont you just get over your little girl hissy fit and maybe it could still be a fun summer." Draco said his own temper getting the best of him. Misty got up off the bed and He made his way to the door then turned, "Dinner is in an hour, your father will be there, I will be back in 55 minutes to ascort you down." He said then made his way out the door before she could make any protests on the matter. Even over the years of being somewhat cruel to her he did find her attractive. He just had a reputation to maintain with the other Slytherins, even though she was one herself she didnt fit into the group and he never understood why she was in the house but now he understood. This is going to change things at school. People will expect him and her to be a couple seeing as how she is the Lord's daughter. It of course would spread like wildfire at school and the teachers would disregard it at a foolish rumor. He went to his room that was right down the hallway from Misty's. Somehow he would have to make her fall for him, he need to be in her grace, just the thought of being in the Lord's family made his body tingle. Taking the Astronomy book off of his bedside table he flopped onto his bed and cracked it open to where he left off.

"I dont need a damn escort to dinner!" She yelled at the closed door. How on earth did he manage to change so much from the one time when we were children. Looking around the room she saw her own bathroom and smiled happy she didn't have to share a bathroom. Pulled her shrunken trunk from her pocket and said a charm to make it large again. With a flick of her wand all of her clothing went into the dresser that sat across the room from the foot of the bed and into the closet a few feet from the bathroom. She went to the closet and pulled out her little black dress and a pair of cute black pumps. Making her way to the bathroom she took about a 35 minute shower thinking of her shower with Oliver. She got dressed quickly and put some mascara and a light coat of lip gloss on. Walking back into her new room she walked over to the dresser and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. There was a message from Oliver.

'I cant believe you just let without saying goodbye! I hope you are ok. please let me know your ok.' She smiled and sent him a text back saying 'caught but fine, meeting with my father tonight.' A knock on the door made her drop her phone on the hard wood floor and it promptly shattered the screen.

"Shit" She said picking the phone up and setting it on the dresser she made her way to the door and opened it to see Draco of course. Misty had to admit that he looked somewhat handsome in his three piece suit. Draco held out his arm for Misty to take. "Lets get this over with." Misty said pushing passed him ignoring his arm. Draco shook his head and caught up to her in a few steps and got infront of her, knowing that she didnt know the house yet. "Is my father here yet?" She asked as they made their way down a staircase.

"I'm not sure I've been in my room since we got here." He said as they made their way to a Grand open doorway. They made their way threw it and they sat at the table in the middle. "There is going to be many of the Deatheaters here tonight just to let you know." Draco said as they waited for everyone to show up.


End file.
